The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing and maintaining tension in a flexible member, and more particularly to a flexible member tensioning apparatus for use in conjunction with a cartridge engaging assembly in a cartridge handling system.
Optical disks are commonly used for storing musical works, audio-visual works, and computer-readable data. Such optical disks may be mounted in parallelepiped-shaped cartridges for purposes of storing and handling the disks. Also used in the computer industry for data storage are tape cartridges such as Digital Audio Tape (DAT) cartridges and 8-mm tape cartridges.
For large databases consisting of many disk or tape cartridges, a cartridge handling system may be provided for handling and storing the cartridges. Various features and components of a cartridge handling system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,232 dated Mar. 5, 1991 for OPTICAL DISK HANDLING APPARATUS WITH FLIP LATCH of Methlie et al.; 5,014,255 dated May 7, 1991 for OPTICAL DISK CARTRIDGE HANDLING APPARATUS WITH PASSIVE CARTRIDGE ENGAGEMENT ASSEMBLY of Wanger et al.; 5,010,536 dated Apr. 23, 1991 for CARTRIDGE HANDLING SYSTEM of Wanger et al.; 5,043,962 dated Aug. 27, 1991 for CARTRIDGE HANDLING SYSTEM of Wanger et al.; 5,062,093 dated Oct. 29, 1991 for OPTICAL DISK INSERTION APPARATUS of Christie et al.; 5,101,387 dated Mar. 31, 1992 for LATERAL DISPLACEMENT CONTROL ASSEMBLY FOR AN OPTICAL DISK HANDLING SYSTEM of Wanger et al.; 5,184,336 dated Feb. 2, 1993 for LATERAL DISPLACEMENT CONTROL ASSEMBLY FOR AN OPTICAL DISK HANDLING SYSTEM of Wanger et al.; which are each hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein.
In general, a cartridge handling system may include a cartridge storage system for storing the cartridges at corresponding storage locations, a cartridge engaging assembly for retrieving and transporting cartridges, and support and displacement assemblies for the cartridge engaging assembly. The support and/or displacement assemblies may comprise one or more elongate flexible members (e.g., cables, belts, bands, or the like) under tension. Generally, each elongate flexible member is initially placed under tension upon mounting of the flexible member within the system, and that tensile force is maintained by applying a biasing force to the flexible member. Such a biasing force may be provided, for example, by including a biasing device in association with pulleys upon which a flexible member is mounted. Applying a biasing force to each flexible member serves to minimize the effects of flexible member stretching and/or slackening and maintains a substantially constant tensile force within the flexible member.